mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Riley Heligo/KAK Royce
For as long as Royce could remember the burning rage what seeded within him Shao Kanh had nearly destroyed Edenia his beloved home.Years before this had happend he was the childhood friends of the Edenian Princess Kitana and her closest friend Jade they would often spend as much time as they could together in which Royce had treated them as sisters however this was difficult as he harbored feelings for Jade, however he soon grew out of as he didnt want to complicate the friendship this however became even more complicated as the years grew and the fact Shao Kahn had overthrown Onaga the infamous Dragon King and the rumours of Kahn preparing to invade Edenia, which soon turned out to be more factual than a rumour. After surviving the first attack Kahn had brought on Edenia he was rescued by Raiden who offered a place to be a defender of Earth and gain revenge however Royce wanted none of it, it was not his fight. After discovering Raidens forces had defeated Shao Kahn he went to Earthrealm in order to become something in his life for a short while he was a mercenary, for the Black Dragon clan however after he was forced to kill an innocent mother and her month old child Royce realized his mistake. For several hundred years Royce became a lonesome wonderer doing nothing but stop criminals praying on the innocent,'' working with several groups and suffered many betrayals including the Lin Kuei when controlled by the Grandmaster, Royce was promised his friend Smoke having his humanity restored if Royce collected an ancient rellic of great importance, for several painful weeks Royce returned and showed the amulet in which the Grandmaster snatched it and ordered Smoke to execute Royce, he narrowly escaped thanks to the assistance of the traitor Sub-Zero, thankful Royce gave Sub Zero an item of great importance to the Lin Kuei an ancient blade crafted by the founder of the Lin Kuei clan in which Zero had happily accepted, they soon parted ways however Zero had a feeling they would fight as allies once again, Royce again continued to travel and soon began to help with the rebuilding of Earth from the first attack, this is until Royce had heard of Shao Kahns return to conquer Earth feeling like he should become apart of something Royce contacted Raiden who eagerly accepted Royce as a defender of Earth, this is where he met Jade for the first time in many years. Royce instantly fell in love with her as did her however he refused to even hint any of it because he may not survive Shao Kahns forces, but even after becoming a hero for holding of several of Baraka's forces and assisting in Shao Kahn's defeat he still did not want to tell Jade this was until the form of the Deadly Alliance. Personality and abilities Royce has a sharp and slow trusting personality this is partly due to the fact he has had many betrayals in his life however he holds someones trust close and is willing to die for his friends as long as they survive. Somewhat a lone wolf Royce prefers to fight alone or in small groups however despite his leadership skills he refuses to lead as he never wants anyones death to be pinned upon him 'despite this his arrogance and cockyness can get the better of him however this can even enrage the most powerful of warriors including Shao Kahn in which he had enraged the warlord enough to make many mistakes in combat. Royce's abilities include the powers of fire and ice while not as powerful as Sub Zero or Scorpion, Royce can still use them to great extent however his powerful talent is his ability to manipulate his arm into a blade style weapon. Signature Moves '''Freeze: Royce fires a jet of ice at his opponent *'The enhanced attack is called Chill Out '''and his opponent is frozen slightly longer '''Blade Strike: '''Royce attacks his opponent with his arm in quick haste *The enhanced form is '''Deathly Slash '''and Royce attacks his opponent faster and causes more damage however he becomes staggered after '''Blade Slash: '''Royce slashes his opponent with his blade arm *The enhanced form his '''Bladed Slash '''and adds a devastating kick after his slash '''Flaming Ice: '''Royce freezes his opponent and adds a quick jolt of fire *The enhanced form is known as '''Freezing Hell '''and causes more damage '''Flaming Blade: '''Royce taunts his opponent while his bladed arm is covered with flames *The enhanced form is known as '''Burning Blade and adds minor health regeneration Frozen Blade: '''Royce taunts his opponent while his arm is coated with ice if his opponents attacks he counters with his opponent freezing with a quick slash *The enhanced form is '''Zero Bladed and after his opponent is frozen he will add a kick after the slash X-Ray Move: Bladed Hell: Royce quickly freezes his opponents face temporarily blinding them and as they recover he impales them with his blade damaging the lungs and rip cage, retracts his blade and roundhouse kicks his opponent damaging the skull and curbs stomps their head damaging the skull even more Fatalities Flaming Slash: '''Royce chuckles and quickly slashes his opponent and perfoms and brutal punch into his oponents stomach area in which the opponent starts screaming in agony and as Royce pulls out his hand his opponent has burst into flames in which the victim quickly dies from the burns after this Royce simply shrugs his shoulders '''Frozen Death: '''Royce prepares to attack his victim and his victim quickly recovers and attempts to attack however in quick haste Royce freezes his opponent and slashes them several times with his arm and his opponent quickly defrosts and they start bleeding profusely and within seconds they fall apart '''Diss Em,Snap Em: '''Royce disembowels his opponent in which they collapse to their knees still clutching the intestines Royce wraps them around his opponents neck and after several tugs his opponents neck snaps in which he throws aside the intestines and chuckles. Other Finishers '''Friendship: '''Royce prepares his bladed arm as if to attack his opponent and slashes downward as the camera pans down it shows a cake being cut in which Royce will offer some to his opponent '''Animality: Royce morphs into a sabre toothed tiger and proceeds to maul his opponent Babality: Royce looks around confused and prepares his blade and giggles soon after he sees a Shao Kahn teddy and proceeds to slash it Intro/Outro Intro: Royce casually walks notices his opponent goes into his fighting stance and remarks "Well might as well havent had a decent fight in a while" Alt Intro: Royce groans in irritation when he sees his opponent and proceeds to retract his arm blade Outro: 'Royce laughs and asks if he was too harsh on them. Ending ''After countless years Royce had finally found the last enforcer of Shao Kahn's forces the sorcerer Shang Tsung the sorcerer attempted to bargain his way out of his inevitable fate however Royce with no sense of mercy finished him in mere seconds his consumed souls released Royce travelled back to Edenia to confess to Jade his feelings. Quotes "Huh......I thought Shao Kahn bowed to no one?" "It hurts a little but I'm used to the arm change now" "Wait Liu Kang.....hes dead? Man......" "Why do I feel like I'm not being told about something?" "I dunno about my arm I only found out after the first time Earth was invaded" "Sometimes I wonder....will our home be back at its glory?" '''"If Mileena was your daughter then I'd hate to meet your son" "Woah woah woah....playmate? Really I mean c'mon I doubt anyone would wanna do that with you! "Next time we fight I doubt it'll be less bloodshed" "Bad day for a facial dont ya think?!" Arm Blade A unique attribute to Royce is his arm blade while its unknown on how and when he was able to do this it appears to have happened sometime when he was hired by the Lin Kuei to collect the relic, on his travels to the relic he was attacked by an ancient beast a Blood Dragon which had attacked him without thought while Royce was able to repel the beast he was unable to kill it and he was critically injured in the process, as he awoke he had a strange feeling that something had happened in his lack on awareness and when he finally came to all he noticed was a scar on his arm Trivia * The arm blade was inspired by Jack Krauser from Resident Evil 4 * I intended the ending to be longer however I couldnt think of a way to finish it * The personality was somewhat inspired by myself * I had a bit of a fan boy moment with Jade yes so what weve all done it....havent we? ' 135px-Logan Artbook Image.png|Royce when he was younger (Logan from Dead Island thanks Techland for the awesome character designs) ' Category:Blog posts